Zum gehängten Henker
by Rubinonyx
Summary: In der zwielichtigen Atmosphäre einer Schenke in der Knockturn Alley kreisen die Becher. Lößt der Alkohol die Zungen der fünf Männer in einer der dunklen Ecken? R&R please.
1. I

Hallo ihr Lieben!

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet schöne Festtage und erholt euch nun wieder gut. Da mich die Langeweile und die Muse plagt habe ich mal wieder auf meinem Laptop ein wenig gegraben und diese angefangene Story gefunden. Nach einigen Überarbeitungsgängen ist sie nun fertig zur Präsentation und wartete darauf von euch gelesen zu werden. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.  
In diesem Sinne, enjoy!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

_**

* * *

**_

Zum „gehängten Henker"

Es war einer dieser nasskalten, dunklen Herbstabende an denen niemand auf der Straße sein wollte, da man über kurz oder lang bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren war. Die toten Blätter wehten durch die Straßen und sammelten sich an den Häuserecken. Der Wind blies scharf und kalt und jeder der jetzt noch auf der Straße war beeilte sich nach Hause an den warmen Kamin zu kommen.

Weit hinten in der Knockturn Alley fielen einige Streifen Licht aus den hell erleuchteten Fenstern eines Gebäudes auf die Straße und das Schild das über dem Eingang im Wind knarrte. Das Haus strahlte Wärme und Schutz in einer solchen Nacht aus, doch Fremde wären in dieser Schenke trotzdem wohl eher kaum abgestiegen, da das düster im Wind schwingende Schild eindrucksvoll den Namen der Herberge darstellte: zum „gehängten Henker".

Und trotzdem war die Schenke, in einem dunklen Winkel der Knockturn Alley, an einem Abend wie diesem gut besucht. An den Tischen saßen zwielichtige Gestalten die ihre Geschäfte im Geheimen abschließen und dabei möglichst nicht erkannt werden wollten. Andere Besucher waren aber auch Inhaber eines der unzähligen Läden in der Knockturn Alley und dennoch nicht weniger zwielichtig.

Dunstige Schwaden waberten durch den Raum. Geschäftig eilte eine Angestellte mit einem Tablett durch den Raum und räumte ab und deckte auf.  
Der Geräuschpegel der hier herrschte war typisch für eine Kneipe in dieser Gegend. Es war laut.

Einige Gäste johlten vor Vergnügen da ihnen gerade jemand einen guten Aurorenwitz erzählt hatte oder weil sie dem Alkohol, der hier in großen Mengen floss, schon reichlich zugesprochen hatten. Andere wiederum saßen mit gesenkten Köpfen da und unterhielten sich flüsternd mit ihrem Nachbarn.

In einer der hinteren Ecken saßen um einen Tisch fünf Männer.

Sie waren gerade erst angekommen und zwei von ihnen rieben sich immer noch von der Kälte draußen die Hände mit dem Versuch wieder ein wenig Gefühl in ihre Fingerspitzen zu bekommen. Wie alle anderen Besucher der Schenkte hatten auch sie ihre schwarzen Umhänge über ihre Stuhllehnen gehängt und sahen sich nun nach der Bedienung um.

„Bescheidenes Wetter draußen, was Leute?" meinte einer der Männer. Sein Gesicht war von Pockennarben geziert und sein Lächeln ähnelte dem eines Fuchses.  
„Das kannst du wohl laut sagen, Augustus. Was bin ich froh, dass wir jetzt keine Nachtschicht schieben müssen." Antwortete ein untersetzter Mann etwa im gleichen Alter.  
Insgesamt schienen alle fünf Männer annährend das gleiche Alter zu haben was bei einer Gruppe von Freunden keinen verwunderte.  
„Recht hast du, Marcus, ich möcht' mir jetzt auch nicht den Arsch da draußen abfrieren." Zustimmendes Gemurmel folgte dieser Aussage.

Als die Bedienung in der Nähe einen dampfenden Teller und einen Becher Wein abstellte rief der Mann der mit Augustus angesprochen worden war, „Hey! Tajika! Komm mal her, wir wollen auch was!"  
Tajika lächelte, als sie sich zwischen den Tischen durchschlängelte um zu Augustus und seinen Freunden zu kommen.  
„Was kann ich euch bringen, Augustus? Wir haben heute Abend Gulaschsuppe da."  
„Ah, sehr gut. Dann bring uns doch mal jedem einen Teller mit Brot und Wein dazu."  
„Geht in Ordnung, ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Und damit verschwand Tajika wieder, doch Mitten auf halbem Wege zur Küche drehte sie sich plötzlich um und kam zu ihnen zurück. Augustus sah ihr stirnrunzelnd entgegen. „Was ist denn noch, meine Liebe?"  
"Keine Angst, Augustus, nichts schlimmes, aber ich frage lieber vorher als dass ich noch eine böse Überraschung heute Abend erlebe. Habt ihr Geld um zu bezahlen?"  
„Geht es dir gut, Tajika? Natürlich haben wir Geld um zu bezahlen, du kennst mich doch wohl inzwischen lange genug."  
"Dann ist gut. Ich frage auch nur, weil wir vor zwanzig Minuten einen rausgeschmissen haben der nicht zahlen konnte. Leider habe ich das erst erfahren als er schon gegessen und getrunken hatte und jetzt zieht Gustavus, mein _wunderbarer _Boss, mir die Mahlzeit vom Gehalt ab."  
„Na bei uns kannst du auf jeden Fall unbesorgt sein, Tajika." Und damit lächelte sie noch mal und verschwand in Richtung Küche.

„Hübsch, nicht?" Kam es jetzt von einem Mann mit schulterlangem braunen Haar.  
„Du sagst es, Rabastan, und dieser Hintern erst!" Der Mann neben Rabastan pfiff anerkennend.  
„Was guckst du so nachdenklich, Hermes? Gefällt's dir nicht?" Marcus sah sein Gegenüber fragend an. Dieser schreckte, da er wohl ganz in Gedanken versunken war, hoch.  
„Was? Doch, doch, gefällt mir sehr gut. Ich frag' mich bloß wann und wohin er uns das nächste Mal schickt. Ehrlich gesagt stecken mir die letzten paar Flüche von diesen verdammten Auroren immer noch in den Knochen und ich bin nicht wirklich erpicht darauf in nächster Zeit wieder ein paar abzubekommen."  
„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht, Hermes, aber wir können ja schlecht zu seiner Lordschaft gehen und einfach sagen: ‚Meister unsere Knochen tun uns weh, wir möchten den nächsten Auftrag nicht ausführen.' Ich glaube, dass ich ziemlich richtig liege, wenn ich behaupte, dass dir deine Knochen danach wesentlich mehr weh tun würden, als wenn du nicht zu ihm hingehen und den Auftrag ausführen würdest." Wieder zustimmendes Gemurmel.

Alle ließen ihre eigenen Gedanken ein wenig schweifen bis Tajika mit einem großen Tablett auf sie zugeschwenkt kam.

„So, die Herrschaften, Gulaschsuppe und der Wein. Das Brot kommt gleich." Nachdem sie die Teller, zwei Krüge und fünf Becher auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte verschwand sie wieder und kam kurz darauf mit einem Laib Brot, einem Messer und einem Brett zum schneiden zurück.  
„Mahlzeit die Herren!" Damit schlängelte sie sich wieder durch den Raum auf einen anderen Tisch zu.  
„Mahlzeit euch auch!" meine Rabastan und ein kollektives ‚Mahlzeit' antwortete ihm.  
Der Mann links neben Rabastan langte nach einem der Krüge und füllte ihre Becher. Während die fünf Männer schweigend aßen und tranken ließen sie ihre Blicke wachsam durch den Raum schweifen.

Hermes Burton, Antonin Dolohov, Rabastan Lestrange, Marcus Linkins und Augustus Rookwood hatten allen Grund wachsam zu sein.

Auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Auroren in diesen Winkel der Knockturn Alley kommen würden sehr gering war, so war doch Vorsicht die Mutter der Singenden Teetasse. Und diese fünf Todesser waren weiß Merlin nicht erpicht darauf, wieder einmal, eine Freikarte nach Askaban zu bekommen.

Allmählich leerten sich ihre Becher und der erste Krug Wein war schon verbraucht. Hermes griff sich den zweiten und füllte allen noch einmal nach.

„Sag mal, wie geht es deinem Bruder eigentlich, Rabastan? Letztens als ich ihn gesehen habe, sah es so aus, als ob er nicht besonders glücklich wäre." Unterbrach Marcus nun die Stille, nachdem sie alle ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatten und sich gemütlich in ihren Stühlen zurück lehnten.

„Bellatrix macht ihm im Augenblick die Hölle heiß. Frag mich nicht warum, aber sie scheint sich im Augenblick ein wenig vernachlässigt zu fühlen." Antwortete Rabastan und grinste.  
„Oh ja, das sind die Frauen. Entweder es ist _diese Zeit des Monats_ oder wieder eine ihrer unberechenbaren Launen." Seufzte Antonin.  
„Du scheinst dich da ja auszukennen, Toni."  
Alle lachten, aber der letztgenannte machte ein ernstes Gesicht.  
„Und ob ich mich da auskenne! Als meine Schwester sechzehn wurde brach die Hölle los. ‚Toni, räum endlich mal deine Sachen auf' oder ‚Oh Slytherin, sitzt meine Frisur noch und ist mein Make-up nicht verschmiert?' und ‚Toni, guck mich nicht so blöd an!' Aber wenn sie etwas wollte, dann war sie auf einmal wieder ein ganz kleines Mädchen. ‚Toni, könntest du das nicht für mich machen? Bitte!' Dann setzte sie immer ihren Welpenblick auf, nahm meine Hand und sah zu mir hoch."  
„Und, hast du getan worum sie dich gebeten hat?"  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber dann ging das Gezeter erst richtig los sag ich euch! Und einmal war sie sogar so wütend, dass sie einen Kaktus nach mir geworfen hat."  
„Hat er getroffen?"  
„Ja, leider."

Die Runde lachte, als Antonin zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte aufstand und sich eindeutig dort rieb wo ihn der Kaktus getroffen hatte.

Rabastan grinste immer noch als er fragte, „Aber warum hat sie den Kaktus nach dir geworfen und dir nicht irgendeinen Fluch aufgehalst? Das wäre doch viel einfacher und außerdem auch treffsicherer gewesen."  
„Aus dem ganz einfachen Grund, dass meine Schwester zwar eine Hexe ist, aber nie zaubern gelernt hat."  
„Weshalb das denn nicht?" Rabastan sah Antonin ganz perplex an.  
„Geld."  
„Geld?"  
Nun schaltete sich auch Hermes ein, „ Nicht jeder ist so reich geboren wie du, Rabastan. Meine Schwestern und Brüder waren auch nie auf Hogwarts."  
„Du hast Geschwister?"

Ohne, dass sie es bemerkten, hatte Tajika ihre inzwischen leeren Weinkrüge durch neue ersetzt und Marcus schenkte allen nochmals nach.

„Überrascht?" Grinste Hermes.  
„Ja."  
Rabastan war so überrascht, dass er seinen Becher Wein in einem Zug leerte und sich noch mal nachgoss.  
„Aber weshalb konntest du dann nach Hogwarts kommen?"  
„Weil meine Geschwister zu dieser schon Geld verdient haben und wir so die Schulbücher und das alles gerade so bezahlen konnten."  
„Als was haben sie denn gearbeitet oder arbeiten vielleicht noch?" fragte Augustus interessiert obwohl er es sich schon fast denken konnte, da die Auswahl an Berufen in der Knockturn Alley zwar weit gefächert war, aber die meisten trotzdem in den zwei großen Metiers arbeiteten.  
„Wir waren daheim fünf Kinder und meine Eltern. Ich habe noch eine kleinere Schwester, zwei größere Brüder und die Älteste ist auch eine Schwester. Sie war sechzehn, als ich nach Hogwarts kam und meine Brüder dreizehn und fünfzehn. Der ältere hat bei einem Schmied als Lehrling angefangen und hat den Betrieb vor acht Jahren übernommen und der jüngere hatte Gelegenheitsjobs angenommen. Hier mal was tragen, dort mal aushelfen und so."  
„Und deine Schwester?"  
„Meine ältere Schwester war damals schon eine Bordsteinschwalbe und ist es heute immer noch, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass sie jetzt fest angestellt ist, legal arbeitet und ein eigenes Zimmer hat."  
„Und deine Geschwister und dein Vater haben also immer ein bisschen Geld für dich und Hogwarts zur Seite gelegt. Aber warum war dann deine kleinere Schwester nie auf Hogwarts?"  
„Weil sie mit zehn an einer Lungenentzündung gestorben ist." Und als ob er es erklären müsse fügte Hermes noch hinzu, „wir konnten die Medikamente nicht bezahlen, außerdem haben wir keinen Heiler gefunden, der sie behandelt hätte und Geld das in keinem „ehrenwerten" Beruf erworben worden war, angenommen hätte."

Betretenes Schweigen folgte dieser Eröffnung und Antonin legte einen Arm um die Schulter seines Nebensitzers.

„Na, was ist mit dir, Marcus? Wir haben jetzt schon zwei Lebensgeschichten gehört. Wie lautet deine?" meine Augustus und durchbrach somit die Stille.  
„Meine Geschichte ist ganz normal. Ich bin bei meinen Eltern hier in der Knockturn Alley aufgewachsen, bin in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen, habe ein paar Leute kennen gelernt, bin in meinen Beruf eingestiegen und den Rest kennt ihr."  
„In der Tat wirklich kein aufregendes Leben, auch wenn du sicherlich auch die ein oder andere nette Geschichte erlebt hast, was?!" lachte Rabastan.

„Wie steht's mit dir, Augustus?"  
„Was wollt ihr denn wissen?" meinte der Angesprochene und grinste süffisant in die Runde.  
Hermes rollte mit den Augen.  
„Wie wäre es mit ‚Hast du Geschwister?'"  
„Nein."  
„Wie äußerst kommunikativ."  
„Bitte."  
Hermes machte ein recht säuerliches Gesicht auf Augustus Antwort hin und versenkte seinen Blick im Becher den er in der Hand hielt.  
Doch Antonin gab sich noch nicht geschlagen.  
„Du hast also keine Geschwister. Wo bist du aufgewachsen? Und dieses Mal bitte ein paar längere Sätze."  
Augustus schnaufte gut gelaunt.  
„Also gut, aber nur weil du es bist. Ich wurde auch hier in der Knockturn Alley geboren. Vielleicht kennt ihr die ‚betörende Lilie'…"  
„Das Bordell in das man nur mit einer Empfehlung und jeder Menge Galleonen in den Taschen hinein darf?" fragte Antonin ganz perplex.  
„Genau das. Auf jeden Fall kenne ich meinen Vater nicht. Meine Mutter hat nachts gearbeitet und tagsüber saß ich halt immer mit den Mädchen rum die wach waren…"  
„Du bist in der ‚betörenden Lilie' aufgewachsen?"

Alle Augen waren jetzt auf Augustus gerichtet, der sich sichtlich wohl fühlte und nun aus einer seiner Taschen einen Stapel Spielkarten hervorzog.  
„Gut erkannt, Antonin. Auf jeden Fall hab ich von Raffi, übrigens ein Name den er auf Grund der Tatsache, dass er im Pokern immer für die ‚betörende Lilie' gewonnen hat, verliehen bekommen hat, ein paar kleine Tricks mit Muggelkarten und Muggelspielen beigebracht bekommen."  
Während er dies sagte fächerte er den Kartenstapel geschickt in seiner Hand auf und hielt ihn nun wie einen Fächer vors Gesicht.  
„Merk dir einer Karte, Hermes."  
Sein Gegenüber nickte und Augustus nahm die Karten herunter, so dass er sie nur verdeckt sehen konnte. Dann schob er den Stapel zusammen und zog eine, wie es schien, beliebige Karte aus dem Stapel.  
„Ist es diese?"  
Wieder nickte sein Gegenüber und ein bewunderndes Murmeln ging durch die Runde.  
„Damals hab ich ein bisschen was gelernt was mir später ganz nützlich war. Meine Mutter hat glücklicherweise genug Geld verdient, damit ich nach Hogwarts gehen konnte."  
Damit ließ er seine Karten wieder in seinem Umhang verschwinden und lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

Inzwischen hatten alle ihre Becher zum vierten Mal geleert und ein neuer Krug Wein machte die Runde. Nachdem jeder einen neu gefüllten Becher vor sich stehen hatte wandte Hermes sich wieder Augustus zu.

„Wie war es denn unter so „noblen" Bedingungen aufzuwachsen? Waren die Mädchen auch immer nett zu dir?"  
Sein Gegenüber lächelte nur anzüglich.  
„Ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass es seinen Reiz hat als sechzehnjähriger freien Zugang und gute Kontakte zu haben, aber ansonsten war ich immer von Mädchen umgeben, was einem auf die Dauer auch auf den Kürbis gehen kann."  
Hermes nickte verstehend.

Eine kleine Pause entstand, in der sich jeder der Männer mit seinem Weinbecher auseinandersetzte und seine Gedanken schweifen ließ.

„Ich muss euch was erzählen." unterbrach da Rabastan plötzlich die Stille.  
„Achtung Jungs, Rabastan redet, dass ist nicht das Brummen einer Fliege das ihr da gerade hört." Gluckste Marcus. „Haha, sehr witzig." Gab Rabastan trocken zurück.  
„Also passt auf. Letztens bin ich durch Zufall bei meinem Bruder vorbeigekommen als sein Schwager, Lucius Malfoy, gerade da war. Der Raum in dem wir uns getroffen haben war die Lounge. Bellatrix hat da ein paar kleine Veränderungen vorgenommen die ganz exquisit sind. Wir sind ins Gespräch gekommen und…"  
„Komm auf den Punk; Rabastan!" unterbrach ihn Marcus.  
„Ja, ja, habt doch mal etwas Geduld! Auf jeden Fall kamen wir ins Gespräch und Lucius hat mich nach Malfoy Manor eingeladen. Allerdings musste er davor noch einige Geschäfte erledigen und hat mich gefragt, ob ich denn nicht mitkommen wolle. Mich hat es schon immer interessiert wie Lucius so seine Geschäfte abwickelt und bin eben mitgegangen.  
Als wir ankamen stellte sich sein Kunde als ein fetter Typ mit Glatze und Muggelbierbauch heraus. Wir wissen ja alle was für ein guter Schauspieler unser Lucius ist. Er setzte also ein strahlendes Lächeln auf, während ich es mir gerade noch verkneifen konnte laut zu würgen und begann mit dem Typen zu verhandeln. Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie fertig und jetzt ratet mal was Lucius dem Mann verkauft hat."

Rabastan sah grinsend in die Runde von ratlosen Gesichtern.  
Marcus versuchte es schließlich.  
„Ein Halsband für seine Frau?"  
Doch daraufhin lachte der andere nur laut auf.  
„Nein, nein. Ihr werdet's nie erraten. Er hat ihm ein Stück Wiese verkauft!"  
„Aha, und was ist daran jetzt so besonderes? Vielleicht wollte der Kunde ein Haus bauen und suchte ein Grundstück."  
Augustus sah Rabastan ein wenig verwirrt und skeptisch an.  
„Das besondere daran ist, zu welchem Preis und was für eine Wiese er verkauft hat."  
Jetzt waren alle Augen auf Rabastan geheftet.  
„Für wie viel hat er die Wiese denn verkauft?"  
„Für sage und schreibe einhunderundfünfzigtausend Galleonen."  
„Scheint ja 'ne große Wiese gewesen zu sein."  
„Eben nicht! Ihr kennt doch sicher das Gebiet um die Servant Street. Und ihr kennt sicher auch die Wiesen am Fluss dort unten, oder?"

Jetzt wurden aller Augen weit.

„Das kann nicht sein!", Antonin machte ein paar Mal den Mund einfach auf und zu ohne etwas zu sagen und sah dadurch aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, „Die Grundstücke dort unten sind winzig und praktisch unbrauchbar, weil sie jedes Jahr ein bis zweimal überflutet werden. Um die zu verkaufen müsstest du fast noch was dazuzahlen!"

„Siehst du jetzt was ich meine?", Rabastan grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Lucius hat keinen Goldesel in seinen Kerkern stehen, bei dem du vorne Heu rein gibst und hinten kommend dann die Galleonen raus, Lucius ist sein eigener Goldesel. Der kann dir nämlich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen glaubhaft verklickern, dass das Braune, in das du gerade reingedappt bist, nicht Scheiße, sondern Gold ist. So etwas hab' ich noch nicht erlebt, Leute!" und damit lehnte Rabastan sich, ein wenig nach Luft schnappend, ins Halbdunkel zurück und Atmete erst mal tief durch.

Auch den anderen hatte es die Sprache verschlagen und sie starrten entweder gedankenverloren ihre Weinbecher an oder ließen ihre Blicke durch den Schankraum wandern.

Bevor die Stille zu unangenehm zu werden drohte ergriff Hermes das Wort.  
„Habt ihr schon von Kapinsky gehört? Er soll ja angeblich im letzten Spiel gegen die „Fatalen Sphinxe" zwei Wronski-Bluffs und vier Kane-Sprünge hintereinander gemacht haben."

Die Männer waren beim Sport angekommen.

„Ja, aber dafür hat es seinem Team nicht besonders viel gebrach, oder?", warf Augustus ein, „Sie haben nach nur zwanzig Minuten 30 zu 180 Punkten verloren."  
„Ja ja, das schon, aber…" Doch Hermes kam nicht dazu sein Gegenargument auszuführen, da Marcus ihn unterbrach, „Was macht man denn bei einem Kane-Sprung? Davon habe ich noch nie was gehört."  
Ein einvernehmliches entnervtes Stöhnen ging bei dieser Aussage durch die Runde.  
„Also wirklich, Marcus, wo lebst du? In der Muggelwelt? Bei einem Kane-Sprung, der übrigens nach dem Spieler, Amadeo Kane, benannt ist, der ihn das erste Mal bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft 1756 zeigte, springt man vom Besen nach vorne hin ab, fällt, bis der Besen fast über einen hinweg ist und packt dann im letzten Moment zu, um sich meistens am Schweif wieder hoch zu ziehen und schwingt sich wieder nach oben."

Zunächst runzelte Marcus die Stirn als er sich den Sprung vorstellte, doch dann grinste er plötzlich und fragte, „Und wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du den Sprung überlebst?" Jetzt mussten auch die anderen grinsen und Hermes antwortete, „Bis jetzt sind vier Spieler bei dem Versuch den Sprung vorzuführen gestorben und ganze neun Spieler haben es überhaupt je versucht."  
Ein leises Lachen ging durch die Runde und die Becher wurden neu gefüllt.

„Wusstet ihr übrigens, dass McImarhen, der irische Jäger letztens eine seiner Wunden auf Muggelart hat behandeln lassen, weil sein Arzt es ihm empfohlen hat?"  
„Wirklich?", fragte Rabastan, „Und hat er überlebt?"  
„Ja, aber nur knapp. Die Wunde hat sich entzündet und man hat es fast zu spät gemerkt, weil alle dachen, dass das normal sei." Er grinste und Antonin schaltet sich ein.

„Ja ja, diese Muggelerfindungen. Letztens war ich mit Maria in Muggellondon. Wir hatten von seiner Lordschaft den Auftrag uns mal diese „Einkaufshäuser" anzusehen. Wir sind also nach London rein, haben den erstbesten Muggel gefragt wo hier denn das nächste „Kaufhaus" zu finden sei. Er hat uns dann zu einem großen hässlichen Gebäude geschickt. Die erste Frage die meine Frau und ich uns dann gestellt haben war, wie in Slytherins Namen man in dieses dumme Ding reinkommt. Die Muggel haben nämlich nicht ganz normale Türen die man einfach öffnet, nein, sie haben vier Türen, die aneinandergebaut sind und sich drehen! Beim dritten Versuch hatten wir es dann endlich geschafft und waren drinnen. Dort gab es dann weder Bedienungen die wesentlich mehr Ahnung von ihren Fingernägeln hatten als von der Ware die sie verkauften und außerdem hatten sie so genannte „Rolltreppen". Es ist schlimm, sage ich euch! Einfach schlimm. Ich weiß nicht wie diese Muggel es schaffen, dass sie immer genau im richtigen Augenblick abspringen um auf einer der Stufen zu landen, auf jeden Fall sind Maria und ich im Erdgeschoss geblieben. Nachdem wir uns dann da ein wenig umgeschaut hatten sind wir dann auch wieder gegangen, denn es gab nichts, dass wirklich interessant gewesen wäre. Auf dem Rückweg mussten wir wieder durch diese verdammte sich drehende Tür, aber als wir dann endlich daheim waren haben wir es uns als Ausgleich eine ganze Nacht gut gehen lassen!"

Die anderen Männer hatten Antonin schweigend zugehört und hier und da genickt, wenn sie sich an eigene Erfahrungen mit Muggeln erinnerten.

Plötzlich fuhr ein kalter Schwall Luft von draußen in den Schankraum.

Eine Gestalt, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, wie jeder hier, kam herein. Niemand nahm Notiz von dem Neuankömmling auch die fünf Todesser nicht, die immer noch in Erinnerungen an ihre Abenteuer in der Muggelwelt schwelgten. Erst als die Gestalt an ihrem Tisch stehen blieb blickten sie auf.

„Guten Abend." Grüßte sie eine tiefe Stimme aus den Schatten der Kapuze heraus.  
Augustus Augen weiteten sich, „Severus! Was ist mit dir passiert?"  
Die Gestalt schob die Kapuze zurück und enthüllte das Gesicht Severus Snapes.  
Es war eindeutig der Zaubertrankprofessor der vor ihnen stand, doch es war ersichtlich, weshalb Augustus seine Frage ausgesprochen hatte.

Snapes Gesicht war an einigen Stellen blutverschmiert und bei genauerem hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass auch sein Umhang, der genau wie die Umhänge der anderen Männer an diesem Tisch das Dunkle Mal trug, an einigen Stellen von Flüchen aufgerissen worden war.

„Ich hatte eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit einem Auror." Meinte er schlicht und legte seinen Umhang über einen Stuhl den er sich von einem anderen Tisch einfach „ausborgte". Mit einem Blick auf ihre leeren Teller fragte er, „Was gibt es zu essen?"

Augustus für den Snapes Ausführung zu seinem Zustand wohl ausreichte antwortete ihm, während Hermes und Marcus den Zaubertrankmeister nur anstarrten.  
"Gulaschsuppe. Severus, ich glaube, dass du diese beiden noch nicht kennen gelernt hast. Das ist Hermes Burton. Er war vier Jahre in Askaban mein Zellennachbar und vor zwei Monaten haben wir uns dann auf einem der Treffen wieder gesehen." Dann wandte er sich Marcus zu und stellte ihn vor. „Das ist Marcus Linkins. Er ist nie nach Askaban gekommen, aber er hat ein paar ganz nette Beziehungen hier in der Knockturn Alley und Antonin kennt ihn von früher her."

Snape nickte bei dieser Gelegenheit nur.

Die nächsten Minuten gingen in Schweigen vorüber. Snape säuberte sein Gesicht von den gröbsten Blutspuren und aß die Gulaschsuppe die Tajika ihm brachte.

Erst danach brach Rabastan die Stille.  
"Welcher von den netten Kollegen der anderen Seite war es denn, den du mit deinen schlagfertigen Argumenten dieses Mal außer Gefecht gesetzt hast?"  
Snape nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Becher bevor er antwortete.  
„Folthwort. Er meinte ich hätte nicht das Recht in meinen Todessersachen durch Mynville zu laufen. Ich weiß nicht, was er versuchen wollte als er stolperte und er mich nicht besonders nett an der Schläfe erwischt hat. Ansonsten scheint der Orden sich darauf zu besinnen, dass es auch noch andere Flüche als nur _tarantula_ gibt."

Mit verblüffen stellten Hermes und Marcus fest, dass Severus Snape, entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung, Humor besaß. Es war zwar die Art Humor die nicht leicht verstanden wurde, aber es war die Art, die von Menschen der Knockturn Alley besser erkannt wurde als von anderen.

Nachdem Snape Marcus eine Zeit lang gemustert hatte sprach er ihn an.  
„Sie heißen Marcus Linkins? Ich glaube, dass mal jemand ihren Namen in meinem Beisein erwähnt hat. Mit was handeln sie?"  
„Mit fast allem, aber meine Spezialität liegt in der Beschaffung von flüssigen und mittelafrikanischen Zutaten für Zaubertränke und magische Runenfeste."

Marcus vermied bei der Erwähnung der Runenfeste die Bezeichnung „_schwarz_magisch", da dies im Allgemeinen ein Ausdruck war der nur von Menschen der Winkelgasse und des Ministeriums benutzt wurde. Runenfeste waren nämlich in der magischen Welt mit einem schlechten Ruf behaftet und wurden als schwarzmagisch abgetan, da die so genannten Schwarzmagier sie immer noch mit ihren Familien feierten, da sie zu alter magischer Tradition gehörten.

Snape nickte. „Ich verstehe. Kennen sie Alabam Noster?"  
„Ja, ich arbeite hin und wieder mit ihm zusammen, warum?"  
„Um genau zu sein kam ich vor drei Wochen bei ihm vorbei um ihn zu fragen ob er mir nicht eine bestimmte Flüssigkeit beschaffen könne die ich für einen meiner Tränke dringend benötige, die aber leider sehr rar ist. Unglücklicherweise konnte er sie mir nicht beschaffen, aber da ich höre, dass sie eine gewisse Sachkundigkeit in diesem Bereicht haben, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass wir in nächster Zeit ein etwas längeres Gespräch führen könnten. Was meinen sie?"

Marcus Augen hatten bei Snapes Ausführung diesen bestimmten Blick bekommen, der nur Händlern der Knockturn Alley zueigen war, wenn sie ein Geschäft witterten.  
„Natürlich steht meine Tür ihnen immer offen, Mr. Snape."  
Snapes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.  
„Ich werde sie benachrichtigen wann es mir gelegen ist."  
Und damit war das Geschäft besiegelt.

Augustus winkte Tajika heran damit sie ihre Teller mitnahm und die Weinkrüge noch einmal mit vollen ersetzte. Dann zog er ein paar bunte Steine aus einer seiner unzähligen Taschen hervor und fragte in die Runde, „Wer hat Lust auf ein kleines Sokar-Spiel?"

Natürlich hatte niemand am Tisch Einwände gegen das beliebte Spiel und so begannen sie zu spielen. Ihre Weinbecher leerten und füllten sich immer wieder und auch die Stimmung wurde von Runde zu Runde besser. Witze und kleine Wortgefechte flogen hin und her und nach einiger Zeit beschlossen sie eine kleine Pause zu machen die Rabastan sofort mit einer Geschichte aus seinem großen Repertoire füllte…

* * *

Da diese Story zuerst als Oneshot geplant war habe ich im Augenblick nur ein paar vage Ideen wie es weitergehen könnte, allerdings nichts Konkretes. Deshalb würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir mitteilen würdet was ihr denn gerne von Rabastan erzählt bekommen wollt. Soll seine Geschichte in einer bestimmten Zeit spielen? Soll er von einer besonderen Begebenheit erzählen? Soll sie von bestimmten Personen handeln? Ich würde mich über jede Anregung freuen.

Für jeden der einen, und sei er noch so kleinen, Kommentar schreibt hier schon mal einen Drink frei nach Wahl, da ihr mich vor dem Verhungern rettet. Denn das Review ist ja bekanntlich das Brot eines jeden Fanfictionautoren.  
Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns bald wieder! °schmatz°  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	2. II

_Ich weiß, dass es nun schon ein weilchen her ist, dass ich mich gemeldet habe. °sich ganz klein macht° Das hat drei Gründe: 1. Ich musste nachlernen. 2. Ich hatte keine wirklichen Ideen und 3. Ich war faul.  
So, nun da ich mich geoutet habe möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei **Sister of Death, Mrs. Lestrange** (danke für das Pairing!), **Mystic Shadowcat und Loki Slytherin** bedanken, die von zweihundert Lesern ein Review hinterlassen haben. **DANKE!  
**Und nun ein kleines Kapitelchen, praktisch ein winz Kapitelchen. °grins°_

_Enjoy!  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_**

* * *

**

**II**

_Witze und kleine Wortgefechte flogen hin und her und nach einiger Zeit beschlossen sie eine kleine Pause zu machen die Rabastan sofort mit einer Geschichte aus seinem großen Repertoire füllte… _

„Ich glaube, es war in unserem fünften Schuljahr. Erinnerst du dich, Augustus? Das war so um die Woche in der du die Stinkbombe unter McGonagalls Tisch hast platzen lassen. Zu dieser Zeit keiften Bellatrix und mein Bruder sich andauernd an, nur um sich danach wieder mehr oder weniger tränenreich zu versöhnen. Sie hatten sich an diesem Tag in der großen Halle gezankt und das Gefecht war damit beendet worden, dass Bellatrix hinaus rannte. Unsere erste Stunde war, meine ich mich zu erinnern, Geschichte der Zauberei. Elend langweilig und jeder hat in dieser Zeit den Schlaf nachgeholt, den man in der Nacht aus den verschiedensten Gründen nicht gefunden hatte." Begann Rabastan mit seiner Geschichte und bedachte Severus Snape mit einem Grinsen, „Severus war natürlich die einzige Ausnahme. Alles war normal bis wir zum Mittagessen kamen. Wir hatten Hunger und auch Rodolphus hat reingehauen. Frustessen, wie ich es zu dieser Zeit nannte. Das tat er immer wenn etwas in seinem Leben nicht so lief wie es sollte. Doch ab dem Eintopf verhielt er sich nicht mehr ganz so wie wir es gewohnt waren. Ihr müsst wissen, dass mein Bruder nicht so schnell die Fassung verliert, eine Eigenschaft die ihm mit Bellatrix als Ehefrau sehr zu gute kommt. Aber dieser Eintopf hatte es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in sich gehabt. Zuerst verzog er nur das Gesicht, dann machte er komische Geräusche und am Schluss rannte er aus der großen Halle. Wir waren alle verdutzt da er so etwas noch nie getan hatte, doch da wir alle in die nächste Stunde mussten fragten wir nicht was passiert war. So wie mir eine sichere Quelle danach erzählte bemerkte Professor Flitwick nicht mal, dass Rodolphus nicht da war. Ich glaube, er hat nie wirklich den Überblick gehabt." Meinte Rabastan glucksend und auch die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Wir machten uns keine großen Sorgen um meinen Bruder, ich natürlich am allerwenigsten. Doch beim Abendessen kam es dann Schlag auf Schlag. Die Portale wurden aufgestoßen und Professor McGonagall kam hereingerauscht. Ich glaube, in diesem Moment hat sie dir fast Konkurrenz gemacht, Severus. Sie zog Rodolphus nicht besonders freundlich an seinem Ohr hinter sich her und eröffnete Dumbledore vor versammelter Mannschaft, dass sie ihn im Mädchenklo in einer Kabine eingesperrt gefunden hätte. Des Weiteren sei sie in der Kabine auf ein paar Hefte gestoßen die sie heftig in der Hand schwenkte. Ich glaube, sie sagte etwas wie „unerhört", „eine Schande" und „tief gesunkene Moralvorstellungen". Sie bezog sich dabei besonders auf die Hefte in ihrer Hand."

„Was waren denn das für Hefte?" fragte Hermes interessiert.

„Es waren Hefte mit „unzüchtigem Inhalt und Bildern". Wie sich Professor McGonagall so schön ausdrückte. Mein lieber Bruder beteuerte natürlich, dass es nicht seine wären und dass das alle nur ein großes Missverständnis gewesen sei. Er sagte er habe sich nicht selbst eingesperrt um die Porno-Hefte zu lesen und sei dann nicht mehr heraus gekommen, sondern dass es einen anderen Grund gäbe, den er aber nicht nennen konnte. McGonagall bearbeitete ihn eine Stunde in ihrem Büro bevor sie ihn gehen ließ."

„Und er hat gar keine Strafe bekommen?" kam es nun von Marcus Seite her.

„Doch. Er musste zwei Monate lang jeden Freitagabend bei Professor Sprout Unkraut jäten. Als wir zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum waren erfuhren wir die gesamte Geschichte, was in den Toiletten passiert war, aus erster Hand. Bellatrix war am morgen wegen eines Streites der beiden mal wieder so gekränkt gewesen, dass sie mittags ein Mittel in Rodolphus Eintopf schmuggelte das einen nicht sehr schönen und ziemlich drängenden Durchfall auslöste. In seiner Verzweiflung ein Klo zu finden war er in diese Toilette gerannt von der er eigentlich hätte wissen müssen, dass es ein Mädchenklo war, aber Bellatrix hatte die Schilder verhext und so nahm er eben den falschen Eingang. Bellatrix war es dann auch gewesen, die ihn in der Kabine eingesperrt und die Hefte, die sie übrigens von Goyle Senior schnorrte, richtig deponiert hatte."

„Aber was hat dein Bruder denn danach getan. Ich meine ich wäre furchtbar wütend gewesen." Fragte Hermes.

„Er war auch furchtbar wütend. Hat sie angeschrieen und alles, aber er hat sie damals schon zu sehr geliebt, als dass er sie verraten hätte. Ich glaube er hat es ihr damit heimgezahlt, dass er sie geheiratet hat. Seit dem hat er sie in der Hand. Nun ja, mehr oder weniger." Endete Rabastan grinsend.

Augustus drehte sich mit einem leichten Lächeln Severus Snape zu. „Ich frage mich nur, Severus, woher sie das Abführmittel hatte. So weit ich mich erinnere war sie nie eine große Leuchte in Zaubertränke. Was meinst du, mein Freund?"

Die Lippen des Zaubertränkemeisters kräuselten sich, verdächtig nach einem unterdrückten Grinsen aussehend, als er antwortete. „Es könnte sein, dass ich Bellatrix hin und wieder mal einen kleinen Gefallen erwiesen habe, damit sie mir diesen Hund, damit meine ich ihren Cousin Sirius Black, vom Hals hielt."

Ein herzhaftes Lachen ging durch die Runde als er dies sagte.

„Gut, dann wäre das also geklärt." Stellte Augustus fest und mischte dabei schon wieder die Karten. „Wie wär's jetzt mit einer weiteren Runde, hm?"

* * *

_Da ich nur eine kleine neue Idee habe hoffe ich, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen ein bisschen Zeit finden werde, so dass das nächste Kapitel Mittwoch oder Donnerstag kommt. Bis dahin freue ich mich über jedes Review! °Stück Schokoladentorte, selbst für einen :-) oder :-( °  
Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns bald wieder!  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_


	3. III

_Wie versproch ein weiteres Kapitel am Donnerstag. Es ist wirklich kurz, aber dafür kam es ja auch schnell.  
**Vielen Dank an alle** **Reviewer!** Durch euch macht das Schreiben erst richtig Spaß! Macht weiter so.  
Ich hoffe ihr werdet mir auch hierzu euer Meinung schreiben und bin schon ganz gespannt. °zitter°  
Enjoy!  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_**

* * *

**

**III**

„_Gut, dann wäre das also geklärt." Stellte Augustus fest und mischte dabei schon wieder die Karten. „Wie wär's jetzt mit einer weiteren Runde, hm?" _

Nach einige Runden des Sokar-Spiels ließ Antonin entnervt und mit einem resignierten Seufzer seine Karten fallen. „Verdammt noch mal, Augustus, wie schaffst du es jede zweite Runde zu gewinnen? Ich meine, ich hatte die vorletzte und letzte Runde bomben Karten, mit denen ich eigentlich jedes _normale _Spiel gewonnen hätte."  
Augustus grinste verschmitzt.  
"Ich glaube, Antonin du hast mir vorher nicht richtig zugehört als ich erzählt habe wo ich aufgewachsen bin."

„Doch!"  
"Dann müsstet du jetzt eigentlich wissen, dass ich von meine alten Freund und praktisch Ziehvater Raffi aus der ‚betörenden Lilie' so einiges beigebracht bekommen habe. Unter anderem auch das Sokar spielen. Du kannst klasse Karten haben, aber die nutzen dir nichts, wenn du nicht mitzählst und nicht bluffen kannst."

„Aha." War Antonins ganzer gekränkter Kommentar, aber Rabastan, der das Gespräch verfolgt hatte, legte nun auch seine Karten auf den Tisch und meinte, „Ich wäre dafür, wenn wir jetzt eine kleine Pause machen würden, mir ist da nämlich wieder so eine Geschichte eingefallen, die ich euch nicht vorenthalten möchte."  
Er grinste auffordernd in die Runde und als auch Severus seine Karten niedergelegt hatte begann er.

„Es waren die Sommerferien vor unserem siebten Jahr in Hogwarts, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Augustus hatte mich für ein paar Tage eingeladen. Meine Eltern waren zu der Zeit vollkommen auf meinen Bruder und Bellatrix konzentriert, mitten in den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und froh mich aus dem Weg zu haben. So kam es also, dass ich eines Abends mit soeben genanntem Raffi und Augustus am Spieltisch saß und zusah, wie die beiden Runde um Runde gewannen. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an einen Mr. Larkin. Er war so wütend darüber, dass er nie gewann, dass er irgendwann vor Frust fast den gesamten Spieltisch in die Luft gejagt hätte, doch kurz bevor das passierte fing er plötzlich auf wundersame Weise an zu gewinnen. Da ich alle Karten einsehen konnte, weil ich nicht mitspielte, wusste ich, dass Raffi und mein lieber Freund hier mir gegenüber ihn gewinnen ließen. Das erstaunliche war nur, dass Mr. Larkin sobald er dachte er hätte eine Glückssträhne irrsinnig hohe Summen in den Pot legte und am Schluss alles setzte was er hatte. Und natürlich, ihr könnt es euch vorstellen, verlor er dieses Spiel an Augustus. Doch anstatt nun wirklich den Tisch in die Luft zu jagen wie er es fast vorher getan hätte stand er einfach auf und verließ die ‚betörende Lilie'. Zwei Tage später hörte ich, dass man ihn tot aus der Themse gezogen hatte. Wirklich, kein schönes Ende. Aber das ist nicht die eigentlich Geschichte die ich euch erzählen möchte, sondern sie hat eigentlich mehr etwas mit Augustus zu tun."

„Das erzählst du nicht!" warf Augustus, der seinen Freund immer besorgter beobachtet hatte, da plötzlich ein.  
„Und wie ich das erzählen werde. Komm schon, Augustus."  
"Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht werde aufhalten können, aber ich muss mir das nicht antun. Ich verschwinde mal für kleine Todesser und schaue dann mal in der Küche vorbei. Derweil kannst du ja genüsslich über mich herziehen." Und damit stand er auf und entfernte sich vom Tisch.

Die anderen waren natürlich durch Augusts Reaktion aufmerksam geworden und drängten Rabastan nun mit der Geschichte heraus zu rücken.

„Also, das war so…" begann dieser, „Nach besagtem Abend verkrochen Augustus und ich uns in seinem Zimmer. Es war ganz nett, da er eines der Mädchen fragte, ob sie uns nicht Gesellschaft leisten wollte. Ihr kennt sicherlich diese wundervoll geübten Hände und was sie so alles vollbringen können… Auf jeden Fall krachte plötzlich etwas gegen die Tür. Ich dachte zuerst, dass vielleicht einer der Gäste betrunken geworden war und nahm nicht zu viel Notiz davon bis die Tür auf einmal mit Gewalt aufgetreten wurde und der Rausschmeißer der ‚betörenden Lilie' mit einem ziemlich wütendem Gesicht im Türrahmen stand. Er packte Augustus am Schlafittchen und zog ihn, splitternackt wie er war, aus dem Raum. Bevor ich ihm zu Hilfe eilte, musste ich mich natürlich noch kurz anziehen und mich von dem netten Mädchen entschuldigen das bis dato einen wirklich hervorragenden Job gemacht hatte, dann rannte ich den beiden hinterher. Ich fragte einige der Mädchen, wo die beiden denn hingegangen seien und wurde auf den Hinterhof geschickt. Dort bot sich mir ein Bild zum schieflachen, sag ich euch. Augustus saß splitterfasernackt in der Regentonne und steckte fest. Ein Bild für die Götter, sage ich euch! Er hatte wohl ein paar Reisnägel auf den Stuhl des Rausschmeißers gelegt und es war zum Unvermeidlichen gekommen. Aber Augustus neu gewonnener ‚Freund' wusste natürlich aus langjähriger Erfahrung, schließlich ist unser Freund ja in der ‚betörenden Lilie' aufgewachsen, dass nur Augustus es gewesen sein konnte. Also hat er ihn einfach in die Regentonne gesetzt um ihn seinen Worten nach ‚ein bisschen abzukühlen'. Ich habe danach geschlagene zwanzig Minuten gebraucht, bis ich Augustus da wieder raus hatte, da er wirklich _fest_steckte. Aber das Beste kommt erst noch. Zwei Wochen später bekam ich einen Hilferuf per Eule indem Augustus mich bat zu kommen, da er schon wieder in der Klemme saß. Dieses Mal fand ich ihn allerdings in einem kleinen Schweinestall, zusammen mit vier Ferkeln. Dieses Mal die Begründung ‚damit er unter Artgenossen sei'. Ich glaube, seine Mutter hat ihn drei Tage in Duschquarantäne geschickt, weil er so entsetzlich stank. " Hiermit endete Rabastan von einem Ohr bis zum anderen grinsend.

Schallendes Gelächter folgte dieser Offenbarung und selbst als die Hauptperson der gerade erzählten Geschichte einige Zeit später wieder zurück zum Tisch kam grinsten sie ihn immer noch an.  
"Spielen wir weiter?" Fragte Augustus sobald er sich gesetzt hatte mit einem säuerlichen Blick in die Gesichter seiner Kumpane und begann auch schon, jeden Kommentar ignorierend, die Karten zu einem neuen Spiel auszuteilen.

* * *

_Ich muss gestehen, dass mir nun wirklich die Ideen ausgegangen sind. Falls ihr mir also ein Pairing oder vieleicht auch nur drei Worte schreiben wollt die im nächsten Kapitel vorkommen sollen, wäre ich euch sehr dankbar!  
Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns bald wieder! °Runde Schokokekse rumreich°  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_


	4. IV

_Okay, ich bin's wieder. Im Augenblick hat mich nicht nur ein dicker Schnupfen, sondern auch eine Schreibblockade im festen Griff. Umso mehr freue ich mich über eure Reviews und hoffe, dass ihr mir meine kleinen Updateschwankungen verzeiht.  
Viel Spass! °hatschi°  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_**

* * *

**

IV

"_Spielen wir weiter?" Fragte Augustus sobald er sich gesetzt hatte mit einem säuerlichen Blick in die Gesichter seiner Kumpane und begann auch schon, jeden Kommentar ignorierend, die Karten zu einem neuen Spiel auszuteilen. _

Augustus Laune besserte sich im Laufe des Spiels wieder, nicht nur, da er ständig gewann, sondern auch weil er reichlich dem Wein zusprach der ununterbrochen seinen Becher füllte.

„Na, wer gewinnt?" fragte Tajika nach der zwölften Runde als sie mit einem Tablett vorbeischwenkte.

„Augustus." Antwortete Marcus als sie vom Tresen zurückkam. Tajika lächelte schalkhaft und setzte sich darauf hin auf Augustus Schoß. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihn ein bisschen verwirren, damit ihr eine größere Chance habt. Was meinst du, Augustus?" fragte sie und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust.

Doch Augustus kam nur zu einem zustimmenden Grinsen, denn da machte sich Rabastan schon wieder bemerkbar.

„Bei diesem Anblick fällt mir doch glatt wieder ein kleines Geschichtchen ein an dem Severus einigen Anteil hatte." Der Angesprochene hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue und sah den Braunhaarigen an als schwante ihm nichts Gutes.

„Es dreht sich mal wieder um einen Streich aus unserer wohlbehüteten Jugend. Sirius Black und James Potter, die Siamesischen Zwillinge, hatten sich an Eigentum von Augustus und mir vergriffen. Natürlich wollten wir nicht etwas so schlichtes machen wie beispielsweise uns an ihrem Eigentum zu vergreifen, also ließen wir uns etwas besseres einfallen. Damals hatte Severus ein paar Schulden bei uns, die im allgemeinen darauf beruhten, dass wir seinen, entschuldige Severus, Arsch mal wieder irgendwo rausgeholt hatten." Rabastan sah entschuldigend zu Severus hinüber, der aber nur nickte und ihm bedeutete fortzufahren.  
"Irgendwie sind wir dann auf einen kleinen Liebestrank verfallen den Severus für uns gebraut hat. Ihr fragt euch jetzt sicherlich was an einen Liebestrank so fatales ist und wo der Witz liegt, aber der kommt ja noch. Ich glaube, es war ein ganz spezieller Trank, da Severus ihn im Vorfeld mit Hilfe seiner unübertroffenen Fähigkeiten ein bisschen modifizierte. Wir mischten den Trank, nicht zu knapp natürlich, unter den Kürbissaft der beiden und er fing genau dort an zu wirken wo wir es wollten. Black und Potter saßen im Wahrsageunterricht bei Professor Wesslin - die Alte hatte immer schon ein Rad ab gehabt – als Black plötzlich nach vorne ging und vor der versammelten Klasse zugab, dass er in sie verliebt sei. Er schilderte seine Fantasien über sie in allen Details, aber das war noch nicht mal das Abgefahrenste. Als er sich dann schließlich auf ihren Schoß setzte entließ sie die Klasse mit verträumten Augen und blieb mit ihm allein im Klassenraum zurück! Ihr könnt euch ausmalen was in der Folge für Gerüchte in der Schule kursierte. Die nächste Stunde war Verwandlung und der Trank musste noch bei Potter wirken. Es traf genauso ein wir Severus es gesagt hatte. Ungefähr in der Mitte der Stunde stand Potter auf kletterte vor einer vollkommen verblüfften McGonagall auf ihren Schreibtisch und ließ die Hosen runter. Den Knall hättet ihr hören sollen als McGonagall in die Luft gegangen ist. Sie hat Potter so was von zur Schnecke gemacht, aber der hat nichts mehr mitbekommen. Hat sie nur mit Hundeaugen angeschaut und ihr unentwegt seine Liebe versichert. Es war zum Totlachen!"

Der ganze Tisch lachte und Augustus kamen bei dieser Erinnerung die Tränen vor Lachen.

„Und niemand hat raus gefunden, dass ihr es ward, die ihnen einen Liebestrank verpasst hatten?" Fragte Hermes nachdem sie sich alle wieder ein wenig gefangen hatten.

„Nein. Das war ja das schöne an der Sache. Alle dachten die beiden hätten mit einem Liebestrank herumexperimentiert und ihr Versuch sei einfach nach hinten losgegangen. Natürlich haben sie saftige Strafen aufgebrummt bekommen." Grinste der Erzähler und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Becher.

„Dann wäre ich für eine weitere Runde Sokar, was meint ihr Leute?" fragte Antonin nun mit einem Lachen in die Runde und mischte die Karten. „Und ich glaube, dass wir Tajikas Angebot annehmen, dass sie Augustus ein bisschen ablenkt." Grinste er zu den beiden hinüber und begann, Augustus auslassend die Karten neu zu verteilen.

* * *

_Wie schon gesagt habe ich leider im Augenblick noch nicht mal Ansätze wie z.B. Personen, Orte oder Zeit an denen ich Rabastans Geschichten spielen lassen könnte, weshalb ich wie immer sehr dankbar für jede noch so kleine Anregung bin.  
Ich glaube heute verteile ich am besten keinerlei Essbares oder Getränke, da ich euch nicht anstecken möchte. °grins° Aber ihr könnt euch einer Antwort auf jedes Review sicher sein.  
Ich hoffe wir lesen uns bald wieder!  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_


	5. V

_Lang, lang ist's her. Sorry, aber die Muse streikt in letzter Zeit immer mal wieder, aber ich gebe mein bestes. Außerdem arbeite ich zur Zeit auch noch an einigen anderen Ideen._

_Deshalb auch noch eine Frage vorab: Würde sich jemand für eine Fortsetzung von "Knockturn Alley" interessieren? Ich hätte da so eine kleine nette Idee, und man könnte die Geschichte auch ohne den Zusammenhang mit "Knockturn Alley" verstehen. (die eingebauten Anspielungen natürlich besser mit Kenntnis der Vorstory. °grins°)_

_Es wäre nett, wenn ich dafür ein bisschen Feedback bekäme, dann wäre das nämlich mein nächstes größeres Projekt. Danke:-)_

_Jetzt will ich euch aber nicht noch weiter von dieser kleinen Anekdote fernhalten, die Rabastan zum besten gibt.  
Danke außerdem an **Onyx92 **für das Thema **"Regulus"**. °schmatz°  
Enjoy!_

_Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_**

* * *

**

**V**

„_Dann wäre ich für eine weitere Runde Sokar, was meint ihr Leute?" fragte Antonin nun mit einem Lachen in die Runde und mischte die Karten. „Und ich glaube, dass wir Tajikas Angebot annehmen, dass sie Augustus ein bisschen ablenkt." Grinste er zu den beiden hinüber und begann, Augustus auslassend die Karten neu zu verteilen. _

„Ha, gewonnen!" rief Antonin nach der zwölften Runde aus.  
„Dann steht es jetzt gleich. Wer die nächste Runde verliert, bezahlt das Essen. Was meint ihr?" Hermes sah auffordernd in die Gesichter seiner Mitspieler. Alle nickten.  
Rabastan verlor, aber er nahm es mit einem Schulterzucken hin.

Tajika währenddessen, hatte Augustus ein wenig vom Tisch weg in eine etwas dunklere Nische geschoben und so konnte man nicht wirklich sehen was die beiden taten. Allerdings waren hin und wieder aufkommende Laute Indiz genug, dass die beiden es sich gut gehen ließen.

„Severus, du bist so schweigsam. Über was denkst du nach? Du hast noch nicht einmal am Spiel teilgenommen, was ist los?" fragte Rabastan, nach einem tiefen Schluck aus seinem Becher, die dunkle Gestalt des Zaubertrankmeisters.  
„Nichts ist los. Ich denke nur gerade an die Nacht, in der ich euch erzählt habe, dass ich meine Meisterprüfung bestanden habe. Und jetzt untersteh dich diese Geschichte zu erzählen!"

Der Braunhaarige grinste nur schelmisch ob der warnenden Worte des anderen und zuckte wiederum mit den Schultern. „Na gut, dann erzähle ich euch eben ein andere. Wie wär's zum Beispiel mit der Geschichte, als sich Regulus Black, der verblichene Bruder des ebenfalls schon von uns geschiedenen Sirius Black, mal mit Professor Binns angelegt hat. Es wird erzählt, dass der Unterricht mal wieder so langweilig gewesen sein soll, dass Regulus in der ersten Reihe, direkt vor Professor Binns eingeschlafen und mit dem Kopf auf den Tisch geknallt ist. Ich meine, ihr kennt alle Binns. Normalerweise bekommt der ja noch nicht mal mit, wenn eine Prügelei hinten im seinem Klassenzimmer vonstatten geht, während er unterrichtet, aber an diesem speziellen Tag war wohl Ostern und Weihnachten zusammen gefallen. Auf jeden Fall bemerkte er, wie da gerade vor seiner durchsichtigen Nase ein Schüler eingeschlafen war. Zuerst soll es ihn so geschockt haben, dass er nichts gesagt und Regulus Black nur angestarrt hat. Erst dann hat er den anderen Schülern befohlen ihn aufzuwecken. Als Black dann wach war hat er ihn angeschnauzt was er sich denn dabei gedacht habe einfach in seinem Unterricht einzuschlafen. Regulus hat wohl am Anfang noch ein bisschen umgedruckst, aber dann ist ihm der Kragen geplatzt. Und er hat Professor Binns direkt ins Gesicht geworfen, dass er eingeschlafen sei, weil sein Unterricht so sterbenslangweilig ist. Das könne man ja am besten am Lehrer sehen, den ja eigentlich auch schon das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte.  
Da war ein Aufruhr in der Schule kann ich euch sagen. Natürlich wusste jeder, dass Regulus nichts als die Wahrheit ausgesprochen hatte, aber wie sollte man das Binns erklären? Also bekam Regulus eine Strafarbeit von Professor Slughorn. Nichts Dramatisches. Und damit war die Sache gegessen, aber seitdem saß Black immer hinten im Klassenzimmer."

Rabastan lehnte sich nach dieser kleinen Anekdote zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinterm Kopf.  
Auch Snape sah ihn nickend an und bestätigte so die Geschichte, die auch jedes Jahr mal wieder gerne im Lehrerzimmer zum Besten gegeben wurde.

„Ja ja," meinte er, „der liebe Kollege Binns. Aber du hast etwas vergessen, Karöttchen."  
Rabastan funkelte den Schwarzhaarigen böse an. „Nur weil du meinst irgendwann an einem deiner volltrunkenen Tage gesehen zu haben, dass meine Haare rot sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du mich immer wieder mit diesem Name titulieren sollst!" knirschte er, doch Snape winkte nur lässig ab. „Erzähl den Rest der Geschichte, Karöttchen und führ dich nicht so auf. Ansonsten könnte man noch meinen, dass das was ich gesehen habe wirklich wahr ist."

Rabastan Lestrange knirschte vernehmbar mit den Zähnen, sagte zu diesem Thema aber nichts mehr.  
„Also gut. Ja, es gibt noch einen kleinen Zusatz. Denn Die Eltern von Regulus Black bekamen natürlich umgehend einen Brief geschickt, in dem ihnen die Verfehlung ihres Sohnes mitgeteilt wurde. Der Brief, den Dumbledore daraufhin von ihnen bekam, enthielt wohl eine formelle Entschuldigung, aber auch Regulus bekam Post. Und darin schrieb ihm sein Vater, dass er stolz auf ihn sei und er genau das richtige getan habe. Eben wie ein echter Slytherin."

Die Runde grinste und auch aus Richtung der dunklen Nische kamen kichernde Geräusche, doch man konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob das an der Geschichte oder Tajika lag.  
„Gut, dann würde ich ein neues Spiel vorschlagen. Meine Herren, Antonin teilt aus."

* * *

Reviews machen zwar nicht satt, aber glücklich! °Kuchenstück hinhalt°  
Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns bald wieder!  
Kisses 

Rubinonyx


	6. VI

_°winkwink°  
Erkennt ihr mich noch? Rabastan ist wieder etwas eingefallen! °grins°  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr entschuldigt die lange Pause.  
Enjoy!  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_**

* * *

**

**VI**

_Die Runde grinste und auch aus Richtung der dunklen Nische kamen kichernde Geräusche, doch man konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob das an der Geschichte oder Tajika lag.  
_„_Gut, dann würde ich ein neues Spiel vorschlagen. Meine Herren, Antonin teilt aus."_

Nach der dritten Runde, die Snape gewann, fuhr Marcus Rabastan ungehalten an. „Sag mal wo bist du, Mann? Mit den Karten hättest du leicht gewinnen können und stattdessen spielst du wie ein volltrunkener Esel! Was ist los?"

Hermes lachte. „Wahrscheinlich liegt er in seinen Gedanken schon längst in irgendeinem Bett mit irgendeinem Mädchen und…"  
„Ist gut. Du kannst dir deine Ausführungen sparen. Ich glaube wir wissen alle was du meinst." Unterbrach Severus Snape ihn.

Noch bevor jemand einen spitzen Kommentar abgeben konnte, meldete Rabastan sich zu Wort.  
„Mir ist gerade eine kleine Geschichte durch den Kopf geschossen, aber ich musste noch ein wenig mein Gedächtnis nach den Details durchforsten. Entschuldige Marcus."  
„Grmpf."  
„Möchtet ihr die Geschichte hören oder wollt ihr weiterspielen?"

Antonin stöhnte.  
„Da du zu nichts zu gebrauchen bist bis du uns deine Anekdote vorgetragen hast, werden wir dir natürlich gespannt lauschen."

„Okay. Dieses Mal handelt es sich um ein kleines Familientreffen meiner geliebten Verwandtschaft. Ich glaube es ging um den Namenstag meines Onkels, auf jeden Fall nichts Wichtiges. Aber meine Tante berief uns alle zu einem kleinen Festmahl dem sich noch nicht einmal mein Bruder entziehen konnte. Meine damals schon greise Großtante väterlicherseits war schon etwas schwerhörig gewesen und deshalb unterhielt sich niemand mit ihr. Normalerweise war sie damit zufrieden, aber an diesem speziellen Tag wollte sie doch dabei sein und das konnte nur in einer Katastrophe enden.

Das Gespräch drehte sich um die richtige Erziehung von Kindern, als sie plötzlich fragte: ‚Lügen? Also nein, Xerxes, das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht!' Mein Vater hatte davon gesprochen, dass man Kinder von Zeit zu Zeit einmal rügen sollte. Deshalb antwortete, vielmehr brüllte er: ‚Nein, Tantchen, nicht lügen sondern rügen! Wo hast du denn dein Hörrohr?' und er fügte für die anderen noch in normaler Lautstärke an ‚Demnächst braucht man noch ein Mikrofon damit sie einen versteht.'

Die erste Hälfte hatte meine Großtante verstanden, da mein Vater es quer über den Tisch gebrüllt hatte, aber den letzten Satz hatte sie leider, obwohl sie ihn eigentlich nicht mitbekommen sollte, doch gehört, ihn aber leider akustisch nicht richtig verstanden. Und deshalb brachte sie denn gleich auch den Brüller des Tages.

‚Was? Du schläfst mit deiner Frau nur mit Kondom? Das kann ich nicht glauben. Da muss doch was schief gelaufen sein, guck dir doch mal deine Bengel an! Ich hab dir schon immer gesagt du sollst die Finger von solchem Muggelzeug lassen.'

Mein Vater lief purpurrot an als der gesamte Tisch in Lachen ausbrach und fuhr meine Großtante an: ‚Meine Liebe, ich habe nicht im Geringsten Kontakt zu Muggeln außerdem würde ich dich bitten dich aus meinen Familienangelegenheiten herauszuhalten und das gilt ebenso für das Liebesleben mit meiner Frau. Ich finde übrigens, das wir zwei wundervolle Burschen haben und keine Bengel!'

Ich glaube das war eines der wenigen Male, die mein Vater meinem Bruder und mir solch ein Kompliment gemacht hat. Wir haben uns, soweit ich das weiß auch relativ schnell von dieser Feier verabschiedet. Aber es war definitiv eine der lustigsten die es in unserer Familie je gegeben hat."

Rabastan musste bei dieser Erinnerung ein wenig wehmütig lächeln. Sein Vater hatte nicht oft Lob vergeben.  
„Aber jetzt lasst uns noch ein paar Runden spielen, bevor ich euch eine richtig gute Gruselgeschichte erzähle. Aber keine Angst, ich werde euch nicht zu Tode erschrecken." Lachte er.

Daraufhin nahm Severus den Stapel Karten und teilte aus.

* * *

Rabastan brennt natürlich darauf euch diese Gruselgeschichte zu erzählen und deshalb wird das nächste Kapitel wahrscheinlich nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen! °grins°  
Wenn euch diese dann gefällt, fällt ihm vielleicht noch eine ein, wer weiß?  
Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns bald wieder!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

P.S. Reviews are life! °grins°


	7. VII

So, wie versprochen nun eine kleine Gruselgeschichte. Ich bekam sie um ein Uhr Nachts in einem dämmrigen Zimmer erzählt und sie hat mir damals sehr gefallen. Da es eine Gruselgeschichte ist würde ich sie deshalb erst lesen, wenn es dunkel ist...  
Enjoy!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx**

* * *

**

VII

_Rabastan musste bei dieser Erinnerung ein wenig wehmütig lächeln. Sein Vater hatte nicht oft Lob vergeben.  
_„_Aber jetzt lasst uns noch ein paar Runden spielen, bevor ich euch eine richtig gute Gruselgeschichte erzähle. Aber keine Angst." Lachte er.  
__Daraufhin nahm Severus den Stapel Karten und teilte aus._

Seit Augustus nicht mehr mitspielte, sondern seine Fingerfertigkeit andernorts unter Beweis stellte verliefen die Runden ausgeglichen.  
Die Männer gewannen reihum.  
Nach der zwölften Runde ließ Herms jedoch den Stapel Karten den er austeilen sollte einfach auf dem Tisch liegen und meinte, „Rabastan, ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass du deine Geschichte loswirst."

Der braunhaarige war während der letzten Runde immer hibbeliger geworden und ließ sich das nun nicht zweimal sagen.

„Also, das war so. Als ich mal wieder für seine Lordschaft einen Kontaktmann ansprechen musste führte mich meine Reiseroute in China unter anderem nach Hong Kong. In einer Spelunke traf ich meinen Gesprächspartner und als alles geklärt war, erzählte er uns diese kleine, aber feine Gruselgeschichte:" begann er. „Man muss wissen, dass die Chinesen immer noch stark an Geister und Dämonen glauben. Unter anderem glauben sie auch, dass die Seele eines Verstorbenen nach sieben Tagen zurück auf die Erde kommt und wenn man nicht aufpasst versucht, einen Verwandten oder nahe stehende Person mit sich ins Jenseits zu nehmen. So und wenn man das weiß, dann lautet die Geschichte wie folgt:

Eine Gruppe junger Chinesen, alle gut durchtrainiert und vorbereitet wollten zusammen eine Bergbesteigung angehen. Unter ihnen war auch ein verliebtes Paar. Nach monatelangem Training und sorgfältiger Vorbereitung brachen sie auf, um den Berg zu besteigen. Es war angekündigt, dass der Tag klar und das Wetter gut werden würde und alle waren zuversichtlich, dass beim Aufstieg alles glatt verlaufen würde. Am Morgen des Tages dann fühlte sich die junge Frau aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen nicht gut. Eigentlich wollte sie ja mit, aber sie entschloss sich dann doch im Lager zu bleiben und auf die Rückkehr ihres Freundes und ihrer Kameraden zu warten. Das Paar trennte sich. Gegen Mittag zogen urplötzlich Wolken auf und es fing an zu Schneien – das Wetter kippte. Am Abend dann fegte ein Schneesturm über den Berg. Die junge Frau bekam Angst um ihren Liebsten, aber sie konnte nichts machen als warten und hoffen, dass ihm nichts passierte.  
Und sie wartete.  
Der Schneesturm nahm am folgenden Tag noch zu.  
Und sie musste warten.  
Am dritten Tag dann blieb das Wetter zwar schlecht, aber es wurde trotzdem ein bisschen besser.  
Nach fünf Tagen machte die junge Bergsteigerin sich dann wirkliche Sorgen, da ihr Freund und seine Kameraden eigentlich schon längst wieder hätten zurück sein müssen, aber das Wetter erlaubte es ihr immer noch nicht etwas zu unternehmen. Am sechsten Tag dann klarte es ein bisschen auf und nach einer vollen Woche wurde das Wetter wieder wunderbar. Am Morgen dieses Tages sah sie dann eine Gruppe den Weg zum Lager entlang kommen, die sich ziemlich schnell als die anderen Bergsteiger herausstellten. Als sie ankamen erzählten sie ihr wie schlimm der Schneesturm doch gewesen sei, dass ihnen glücklicherweise aber nichts passiert sei. Nicht einer von ihnen hatte auch nur den geringsten Kratzer. Aber als sich die Aufregung ein bisschen gelegt hatte bemerkte, die junge Frau, dass ihr Freund nicht bei der Gruppe war und man sagte ihr, dass sie ihn als einzigen im Schneesturm verloren hätten und dass er gestorben sei. Natürlich war die Frau vollkommen niedergeschlagen, doch als es Abend wurde sagten ihre Kameraden zu ihr, dass dieses der siebte Tag sei und der Geist ihres Freundes wahrscheinlich kommen würde um sie zu holen. Deshalb setzten sie sich alle in ein Zelt und bildeten einen Kreis um die junge Frau, damit ihr Freund sie nicht holen konnte. So saßen sie für lange Zeit da und tatsächlich hörten sie kurz nachdem es dunkel geworden war Schritte draußen vor dem Zelt. Und wirklich, kurze Zeit später kam ihr Freund ins Zelt. Er sah fürchterlich aus: Seine Kleidung war zerrissen, mit Blut befleckt und er hatte überall Wunden. Die junge Frau hatte Angst und die anderen Bergsteiger schlossen den Kreis noch ein wenig enger um sie.  
Doch der junge Mann sah seine Freundin an und bat sie flehentlich zu ihm zu kommen und sich aus der Gefahr zu ihm zu begeben. Die Junge Frau erwiderte daraufhin, dass er sie in Ruhe lasse solle, dass sie in keiner Gefahr schwebe und dass er allein dorthin zurückgehen solle wo er hergekommen war. Doch der junge Mann bat sie immer flehentlicher und berichtete ihr, dass nicht er, sondern alle seine Kameraden im Schneesturm ums Leben gekommen seien…

Das ist das Ende der Geschichte und nun ist es an euch. Wer ist nun tot und wer lebt? Die Bergsteiger, die ohne Blessuren zurück kamen oder der Freund der jungen Frau, der blutüberströmt das Zelt betrat?"

Schweigen breitete sich aus, bis Antonin zischend seinen angehaltenen Atem aus seinen Lungen entließ.  
"Die war wirklich gut Rabastan, die war wirklich gut."

„Nicht wahr? Ich finde besonders das Ende spannend, weil man nicht weiß wer…"

Marcus nickte und schüttelte sich dann. „Ich glaube, hierauf kann ich noch einen kleinen Schluck und eine weitere Runde vertragen? Was meint ihr?" Und die Karten wurden neu gemischt.

* * *

Mir ist gerade noch eine kleine Schauergeschichte eingefallen und da ich im Augenblick leider keine anderen Ideen habe wird das nächste Kapitel diese wohl beinhalten. Es sei denn, ihr wünscht euch etwas anderes...?  
Reviews are love! °Schokotorte verteil°  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	8. VIII

_Einen schönen guten Morgen allerseits. Ja, ich weiß, dass es schon ein Weilchen her ist, aber Eurofighterin007 hat mich in einer netten E-Mail darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass doch mal wieder ein kleines Kapitel fällig sei, dass ich mich geschämt gabe und sofort ans Tippen gegangen bin. Und erstaunlicherweise hatte ich Ideen! Tja so was soll vorkommen. erstaunt ist Na ja, auf jeden Fall jetzt viel Spaß und das nächste Kapitel dürfte dann mitte nächster Woche kommen, da ich davor in London bin.  
Bis dahin. Enjoy!  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_

**

* * *

**

**VIII**

_Schweigen breitete sich aus, bis Antonin zischend seinen angehaltenen Atem aus seinen Lungen entließ.  
"Die war wirklich gut Rabastan, die war wirklich gut."  
_„_Nicht wahr? Ich finde besonders das Ende spannend, weil man nicht weiß wer…"  
__Marcus nickte und schüttelte sich dann. „Ich glaube, hierauf kann ich noch einen kleinen Schluck und eine weitere Runde vertragen? Was meint ihr?" Und die Karten wurden neu gemischt. _

„Severus, schau nicht so griesgrämig drein. Man könnte meinen, du hättest schlechte Laune." Rabastan sah Snape scharf an, während er die Karten neu austeilte.  
„Dürfte ich dich darauf hinweisen, Karöttchen, dass ich mit meinen Gesichtszügen tun und lassen kann was ich will und nur, weil du immer gut gelaunt bist, ich es nicht auch sein muss."  
„Quälen dich deine Schüler etwa immer noch mit ihrer Dummheit?"  
„Sie quälen mich nicht nur damit, sie foltern mich geradezu! Ist es denn zu viel verlangt drei Zutaten in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu lernen? Aber das ist für mich schon lange kein Grund mehr auch nur das winzigste Stückchen mein Gesicht zu verziehen."  
Rabastan sah aus, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. „Hat deine Laune vielleicht etwas mit dem Wetter zu tun?"  
Nun war es an Snape Lestrange scharf anzuschauen. „Nein."  
„Ist dir vielleicht eine Zutat zu einem deiner Tränk ausgegangen?"  
„Nein."  
„Dann vielleicht…?" Doch weiter kam Bellatrix Schwager nicht, da er von einer Frauenstimme unterbrochen wurde.

„Alles falsch, Rabastan. Ich glaube unserem guten Severus fehlt ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit…weibliche Aufmerksamkeit."  
Tajikas Gesicht war noch ein wenig rot von Augustus Bemühungen. Sie schienen ihr kleines Zusammentreffen beendet zu haben, da besagter sich eben wider an seinen Platz setzte und Wein eingoss.

„Ja, Severus, lass dich mal wieder ein wenig verwöhnen. Ich glaube ein bisschen Entspannung täte nicht nur dir, sondern auch deiner Umgebung gut." Augustus klopfte Snape bei dieser Aussage freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und heimste, zu aller Erstaunen, keinen Kommentar seitens Severus ein.  
"Gut, dann werde ich mich mal wieder um die anderen Gäste kümmern. Und für dich, Severus…?" Tajika musste ihre Frage nicht fertig stellen, da der Angesprochene einfach nur nickte und sich dann wieder Rabastan Lestrange zuwandte, der gerade anhub zu erzählen, weshalb er Todesser geworden war.

„Also, um zu verstehen weshalb ich Todesser geworden bin, muss man wissen, dass meine Kindheit nicht die einfachste war." „Eine Runde Mitleid, für den bedauernswerten Millionärssohn!" kam es von Antonin Dolohov gefolgt von einem kollektiven „Oooohhhhh!" und Gelächter.  
"Ja, ja. Lacht ihr ruhig. Aber es ist nicht leicht, wenn dein Bruder der Star der Familie ist und alles was du machst zweitrangig ist, weil dein toller Bruder es schon vor dir getan hat. Na ja, auf jeden Fall habe ich relativ schnell gelernt, dass ich daran nichts ändern kann, die Atmosphäre aber besser bleibt, wenn ich einfach alles mache was er macht. Denn wenn du nicht negativ aus dem Rahmen fällst kann sich keine beklagen. Also bin ich in die Quidditchmannschaft eingetreten wie er, habe den bestmöglichen Abschluss gemacht wie er und bin schlussendlich Todesser geworden wie er. Nur eines habe ich nicht getan und ich bin froh darum!"  
"Was denn?"  
"Ich habe niemals geheiratet und er schlägt sich jetzt mit Bellatrix rum! Ha!"

Gelächter war die Antwort und Rabastan grinste froh in die Runde, bevor er einen tiefen Zug aus seinem Becher nahm.

„Sag mal, Augustus, da du jetzt wieder unter uns weilst, wie geht es eigentlich Fendra?" Antonin hatte schon etwas tiefer in seinen Becher gesehen und dementsprechend rötlich glänzte nun auch schon seine Nase.  
"Fendra? Ist das ein Name, den man in Bezug auf Augustus Rookwood kennen sollte?" wollte Hermes interessiert wissen.

„Ja, natürlich!" Antonin sah den anderen scharf an und meinte dann, „Wenn du informiert bist, dann sagt dir der Name Fendra etwas, wenn nicht, dann bist du nicht informiert."  
"Immer wenn der Wein anfängt zu wirken, dann redet er solche philosophischen Dinge, du solltest dir nichts daraus machen, Hermes." Warf Augustus ein und brachte Antonin, der nun mit erhobenem Zeigefinger wie eine Statue dasaß, zum Schweigen.  
"Fedra ist eine meiner Frauen. Und danke der Nachfrage, Antonin, es könnte ihr nicht besser gehen. Sie ist wieder schwanger!"  
"Glückwunsch, Augustus! Im wievielten Monat denn?" Rabastan Prostete seinem langjährigen Freund zu.  
"Danke! Man tut eben was man kann. Sie ist im vierten Monat." Augustus strahlte vor Freude und man merkte, dass er recht zufrieden mit seiner Leistung war.

„Einen Moment mal bitte." meldete sich Hermes da zu Wort. „_Eine_ deiner Frauen. Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Du hast mehr als nur eine?" Doch bevor der Angesprochene antworten konnte teilte Severus Snape der Runde mit, dass er nun gehen würde.  
"Was? Du willst uns schon verlassen, Severus?"  
"Ja, in der Tat, das ist meine Absicht." Eine Frau anfang dreißig schlängelte sich gerade zu ihnen herüber.  
"Na dann viel Spaß, mein Freund." Bemerkte Rabastan, als er sie sah und grinste den Zaubertrankprofessor schelmisch an.

„Danke, den werde ich haben, Karöttchen. Einen ruhigen Abend allerseits." Und damit verließ Severus Snape den „gehängten Henker" mit seiner hübschen Begleiterin zusammen.

„Hoffentlich ist das Mädchen nicht allzu frigide. Also ich hätte da so meine Probleme, wenn ich Severus Snape bedienen müsste." Meinte Hermes, doch Rabastan lächelte.  
"Die zwei kennen sich schon seit Jahren, und ich habe noch nicht gehört, dass Severus jemals etwas an ihr auszusetzen hatte, geschweige denn sie an ihm. Oder Augustus?"

„Nein. Salwa ist zwar keines meiner Mädchen, aber wenn da etwas wäre, dann wüsste ich es."  
Hermes schien nun vollkommen verwirrt zu sein und sah verdattert vom jüngeren Lestrange Bruder zum ehemaligen Unsagbaren.  
"Könnte mich mal bitte einer aufklären?"  
"Aber natürlich, mein Freund. Allerdings dürfte das etwas länger dauern. Rabastan, schenk doch noch mal allen nach und dann werde ich das Schritt für Schritt erklären." Grinste Augustus.

* * *

_So, das war's. Sorry für den Cliffhanger, aber der ist mehr dazu da, dass ich für's nächste Kapitel noch was zu schreiben habe als um euch zu quälen.  
Ich hoffe es hat euch ein klein wenig gefallen und ihr macht mich glücklich und hinterlasst ein kleines :-) oder :-(. Bitte? an alle (auch die Schwarzleser) ein Stück Torte für eure Engelsgeduld!  
Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns bald wieder!   
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_


	9. IX

_Also, wie versprochen heute ein Kapitel. Ich bin nicht weiter gekommen als zu seinen "Frauen", aber ich werde mich bemühen realtiv bald dann auch etwas von seinen "Mädchen" folgen zu lassen. Noch eine kleines DANKE and alle REVIEWER ! Aber jetzt ist es spät und das ist genug Einleitung.  
Enjoy!  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx _

* * *

**IX**

_Hermes schien nun vollkommen verwirrt zu sein und sah verdattert vom jüngeren Lestrange Bruder zum ehemaligen Unsagbaren.  
"Könnte mich mal bitte einer aufklären?"  
"Aber natürlich, mein Freund. Allerdings dürfte das etwas länger dauern. Rabastan, schenk doch noch mal allen nach und dann werde ich das Schritt für Schritt erklären." Grinste Augustus. _

Hermes war so begierig darauf zu wissen, was es mit den Frauen und Mädchen auf sich hatte, die gerade erwähnt worden waren, dass er seinen Becher auf Ex leerte. Und nun saß er da und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass die anderen fertig wurden.  
"Also," setzte Augustus Rookwood an, „von wem möchtest du zuerst etwas wissen? Den Frauen oder den Mädchen?"  
Alle sahen Hermes an der schnell überlegte und dann sagte, „Von deinen Frauen."  
Ein Grinsen huschte über Rabastans Gesicht, doch im nächsten Augenblick war es hinter seinem Becher verschwunden als er einen erneuten tiefen Zug nahm.

"Also, ich soll etwas über meine Frauen erzählen. Vielleicht sollte ich dir zuerst sagen, dass ich drei Frauen ‚habe'." Begann Augustus zu erzählen. „Die eine, Fendra, ist die jüngste und zur Zeit mit ihrem zweiten Kind von mir schwanger. Die zweitälteste, Menna, bessert wahrscheinlich gerade meinen Ersatzreiseumhang aus und die älteste, Jara, dürfte dabei sein die Stickarbeit für einen Kunden fertig zu stellen. Alles in allem habe ich sieben Kinder: Drei mit Jara, zwei mit Menna und bis jetzt zwei mit Fendra."  
Marcus zeigte sich hierauf erstaunt. „Sieben Kinder? Mein Freund, da hast du dich aber ziemlich rangehalten, wenn du zwischenzeitlich die vierzehn Jahre in Askaban abziehst."  
"Ja, zwei meiner Söhne haben selbst schon Familie und Kinder und beim Rest dürfte es auch nicht mehr lange dauern." Antwortete Augustus schmunzelnd. „Vor euch sitzt also ein Großvater."  
"Und wie kam es dazu, dass du gleich drei Frauen hast?"  
"Um ganz korrekt zu sein muss man sagen, dass keine von ihnen meine Ehefrau ist. Sie haben nur alle Kinder von mir, für die ich auch eine Art Unterhalt zahle und ich liebe sie. Allerdings konnte ich mich nie für eine entscheiden, weshalb ich einfach bei allen dreien geblieben bin.  
Jara habe ich kennen gelernt als ich Sechzehn war und noch bei meiner Mutter in der ‚betörenden Lilie' wohnte. Sie ist genauso alt wie ich und meine Mutter hatte sie zu der Zeit gebeten vorbei zu kommen, da sie einige Kostüme für Auftritte ausgebessert haben musste und außerdem noch ein paar neue bestellen wollte. Jaras Onkel hat sie also geschickt und wie man eben als etwas jüngerer Mann so ist, habe ich die Gelegenheit genutzt und als sie nicht ‚Nein' sagte ihr eben meine Männlichkeit gezeigt. Dann ging alles relativ schnell hintereinander. Zwei Monate später kam sie wieder und eröffnete mir, dass sie schwanger sei. Natürlich keine besonders freudige Erkenntnis, aber ich habe das Kind angenommen und ihr gesagt, dass ich ihr helfe, auch wenn ich sie nicht heiraten könnte. Es war damals eine heiße Phase mit dem Dunklen Lord und ich wusste nicht wirklich wo ich am nächsten Tag sein würde, als dass ich mir ein ruhiges Familienleben hätte vorstellen können. Sei es wie es sei, sie brachte mir also einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt und für eine Zeit lang lebte sie sogar bei mir. Später dann ist sie ausgezogen, da ich kein Mann für ein geordnetes Leben bin. Außerdem funktioniert unsere Beziehung besser, wenn wir beide ein wenig Abstand voneinander haben.  
Menna lernte ich auf einer Party bei den Malfoys kennen. Nicht dass ihr jetzt dankt, sie käme aus einer dieser hochwohlgeborenen Familien. Slytherin bewahre, nein! An dem Abend sorgte sie für die Getränke und schenkte nach. Jedes Mal wenn sie das beim Essen tat hat sie mir einen kleineren Blick in ihren Ausschnitt gewährt und ich habe die Einladung eben angenommen. Drei Monate später dann war es für mich ein déjà-vu Erlebnis, als auch sie mir mitteilte, dass sie schwanger sei. Zuerst hatte ich Angst davor es Jara zu sagen, aber wie sich nach ein wenig Vermittlung und einigen Gesprächen herausstellte, hatte keine der beiden ein größeres Problem damit in einer Art Freundschaft zu leben. Also fing ich an meine Besuche nicht nur bei Jara zu machen, sondern auch Menna in diese Routine mit einzubeziehen.

Das ging so ein paar Jahre. Dann, kurz vor meiner Reise nach Askaban lernte ich Fendra kennen. Sie ist jünger als die beiden anderen, aber nicht nennenswert. Ich habe von der Geburt meiner Tochter erst zwei Jahre nach dem Betreten meiner Zelle erfahren. Nach Fünf Jahren durfte ich zum ersten Mal Besuch empfangen und Jara kam, beim zweiten Mal Menna und beim dritten Mal Fendra. Ich hatte den Wärter ein wenig bestochen und wir konnten zusammen ein wenig Zeit allein verbringen und als sie mich das nächste Mal besuchte war ihr Bauch schon kugelrund.

Heute besteht meine Routine aus dem Besuchen meiner drei „Familien" und ich meine sagen zu können, dass wir alle sehr zufrieden sind so wie es ist." Augustus lächelte nach dieser Erklärung und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Becher vor ihm, um seine trockene Kehle wieder etwas zu befeuchten. Während dieser Zeit sah Hermes ihn nur bewundernd und die anderen sehr interessiert an.

* * *

_Sodele, kurz, aber ich hoffe, dass ich ein paar Infos reinpacken konnte. Falls ihr noch Fragen an Augustus bezüglich seiner "Frauen" hat, dann schreibt sie doch bitte einfach in einen kurzen Kommentar und ich leite sie an ihn weiter. Vielleicht beantwortet er sie ja im nächsten Kapitel. grins  
Reviews are love! smile  
Bis bald!  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx _


	10. X

_Hallihallohallöchen!  
Nach einiger Zeit der Abewesenheit bin ich also zurück. Keine Angst, ich habe euch nicht vergessen!  
Meine Muse ist allerdings im Augenblick ein wenig sprunghaft was was weiterschreiben von Stories anbelangt. Deshalb scheucht sie mich zwischen vier Geschichten hin und her und ich muss da einen Satz anfügen und da ein neues Sätzchen. Auf jeden Fall bin ich kräftig am Schreiben, auch wenn das für euch nicht so aussieht. Übt euch bitte noch ein wenig in Gedult. lieb guckt  
Ansonsten geht mein Dank wie immer an alle meine **Reviewer** und dieses Mal auch noch ganz besonders an **Eurofighterin**, die meiner Muse einen kräftigen Tritt verpasst hat, damit dieses Kapitelchen zustande kommt.  
Jetzt aber genug geschwafelt. Viel Spaß mit dem zehnten Kapitel!  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_

**

* * *

**

**X**

„_Heute besteht meine Routine aus dem Besuchen meiner drei „Familien" und ich meine sagen zu können, dass wir alle sehr zufrieden sind so wie es ist." Augustus lächelte nach dieser Erklärung und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Becher vor ihm, um seine trockene Kehle wieder etwas zu befeuchten. Während dieser Zeit sah Hermes ihn nur bewundernd und die anderen sehr interessiert an. _

„Ist es denn nicht schwer für deine drei Frauen, dass es noch jeweils zwei andere gibt? Konkurrieren sie nicht miteinander?" schaltete Marcus sich nun ein.  
"Eine berechtigte Frage," entgegnete Augustus, „und am Anfang haben sie miteinander konkurriert, ja. Das war ganz witzig, da ich jedes Mal wenn ich bei einer von ihnen vorbeigeschaut habe, sie eine neue Überraschung, wie zum Beispiel eine Badewanne voll Blüten oder ein Abendessen a la carte vorbereitet hatten. Nachdem es aber überhand nahm und ich von ihren Liebesdiensten zu viel bekam hatte ich mit allen eine Aussprache, nach der sich die drei getroffen haben und jetzt sind sie die besten Freundinnen."  
"Aber fühlt sich denn nicht die eine mal benachteiligt, wenn du häufiger bei einer der anderen zwei bist?"  
"Du musst ihnen klar machen, dass du sie alle liebst und versuchen nicht der einen mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken als der anderen, dann geht es."  
Hermes hatte das Gespräch zwischen Marcus und Augustus schweigend verfolgt, doch nun musste auch er eine Frage loswerden.  
"Das alles hört sich sehr gut an, mein Freund, aber wie ist es mit den Finanzen? Ich meine, ich gehe schon davon aus, dass die drei Damen arbeiten, aber das dürfte trotzdem nur knapp reichen um so viele Kinder zu versorgen, oder nicht?"  
Sein Gegenüber lachte. „Immer praktisch denken, was? Aber im Ernst. Du hast Recht, wenn du vermutest, dass alle drei arbeiten. Jara ist, wie schon gesagt, Näherin und Stickerin. Menna ist heute Verkäuferin bei Zurra's Roben und Fendra stellt daheim einfache Heiltränke her und verkauft sie. Allerdings kann man davon nur mehr recht als schlecht leben, da stimme ich dir zu. Also, was tut ein Mann, wenn er seine Frauen ernähren will? Er geht arbeiten. Und genau das habe ich nach meinem Abschluss in Hogwarts getan. Und zwar in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums."  
"Du bist ein Unsagbarer?" Hermes Mund klappte vor Erstaunen so weit auf, dass man einige Goldkronen blitzen sah.  
"Ich _war_ ein Unsagbarer, um genau zu sein. Allerdings möchte ich jetzt nicht darüber sprechen, denn das allein ist ein abendfüllendes Thema. Auf jeden Fall habe ich dort genug verdient um die Vierzehn Jahre die ich in Askaban war, für jedes meiner Kinder Unterhalt zu zahlen. Als ich zurückkam, war natürlich praktisch alles aufgebraucht, was ich jemals hatte, also hat mir meine Mutter wieder ein paar ihrer Mädchen anvertraut."

"Was heißt, sie hat dir wieder ein paar ihrer Mädchen anvertraut?" Hermes schien verwirrt.  
"Ein paar Mädchen wie Salwa. Das Mädchen, das Snape vorher abgeholt hat." Rabastan schüttelte ob des Unverständnisses des anderen ungeduldig den Kopf.  
"Du meinst…das heißt also…du bist ein Zuhälter?"  
Augustus schnalzte bei diesem Wort missbilligend mit der Zunge.  
"Hermes, das ist ein sehr unschönes Wort. Ich bin Kleinunternehmer. Das einzige, das bei mir anders ist als bei anderen Geschäftsmännern ist, dass meine Angestellten auch gleichzeitig meine Produkte, beziehungsweise Ware sind."  
Rabastan Lestrange lachte. „Interessante Interpretation, mein Freund. Siehst du Hermes, das ist es was Augustus ausmacht. Er ist einfach ehrlich, auch wenn die meisten Leute es nicht ganz verstehen. Prost!"  
Hermes schien noch nicht so ganz mit dieser Mitteilung fertig zu werden. „Das heißt also, dass du… Ja, was tust du eigentlich?"

"Es ist interessant. Alle beschimpfen dich, wenn sie herausfinden womit du dein Geld verdienst, aber was genau du eigentlich tust, das weiß keiner. Also lass es mich erklären. Jedes meiner Mädchen hat einen Bezirk in dem sie arbeitet. Die eine in der Foglane, die andere unten in der Millstreet und so weiter. Wenn sich jemand für sie interessiert gehen sie entweder mit dem besagten Kunden mit oder bringen ihn in die ‚betörende Lilie'. Wenn sie mit ihm mitgehen, dann tun sie das auf eigene Verantwortung und ich bin aus dem Schneider, sollte etwas passieren."  
"Weshalb?"  
"Weil sie dann per Definition des Gesetzes ihren Arbeitsplatz verlässt und ich nicht mehr als ihr Arbeitgeber in der Verantwortung bin. Aber das ist eine rechtliche Sache."  
Hermes wirkte verwirrt. „So was steht im Gesetz?"  
"Na ja, nicht direkt für meine Art von Kleinunternehmen, aber allgemein schon. Außerdem ist das eine Art Code den Harry aufgestellt hat, und somit gilt er praktisch für die gesamte Knockturn Alley."  
Bei der Nennung des Namens ‚Harry' hatte sich auch Marcus Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. „Wieso Potter? Was hat der damit zu tun?"

Augustus, Antonin und Rabastan seufzten wie aus einem Munde. „Leute," sagte dann Antonin Dolohow, „man merkt wirklich, dass ihr von woanders kommt. Harry besitzt zwei drittel der Freudenhäuser der Knockturn Alley. Außerdem zahlt praktisch jeder der hier wohnt Schutzgeld an ihn. Er hat nichts zu tun mit diesem Bengel der in Hogwarts in seinem goldenen Käfig hockt. Harry ist sozusagen der ‚Daddy' dieses Teils von London. Und wo ich schon mal dabei bin geb' ich euch auch noch einen guten Rat mit auf den Weg: legt euch nicht mit Harry an, oder ihr könnt gleich den Dunklen Lord bitten euch an Nagini zu verfüttern."

„Na das hört sich ja nicht wirklich nett an." Antwortete Hermes auf die Drohung von Antonin.  
"Ach, das ist alles relativ." Schaltete sich nun wieder Augustus ein. „Wenn du ihm nicht in die Quere kommst und ihm mal den ein oder anderen Gefallen tust, dann ist er ein richtig angenehmer Zeitgenosse, wenn nicht, dann allerdings…" und anstatt seinen Satz zu beenden zog der Todesser seinen Zeigefinger in eindeutiger Geste an seiner Kehle entlang.  
"Oh." War alles was Hermes darauf noch heraus brachte.

"Aber wo war ich stehen geblieben?" fragte Augustus mehr sich selbst als die Runde, „Ah ja. Wenn die Mädchen ihren Kunden in die ‚betörende Lilie' bringen, dann stehen ihnen dort Zimmer zur Verfügung die sie nutzen können. Die meisten Herren möchten sowieso nur zwischen einer halben und einer Stunde meine Mädchen beanspruchen…"  
"Ach," fragte Hermes, „sind sie so schlecht?"  
Diese Frage kam nicht so besonders gut bei dem ihm gegenüber sitzenden Todesser an, da sich eine Miene merklich verfinsterte.  
"Mein Mädchen bieten nur beste Qualität! Merk dir das!" zischte Augustus den anderen an, bevor er nach einem tiefen Atemzug normal weitererzählte. „Die meisten Männer wollen eine schnelle Nummer und dreißig bis sechzig Minuten sind dafür mehr als ausreichend. Wenn allerdings jemand nach mehr Zeit, vielleicht sogar der ganzen Nacht verlangt, dann sind meine Mädchen auch ausgebildet um dir jede Menge Entspannung zu bieten."

"Beispielsweise?"  
Verdutzt sahen die fünf Männer auf als einer der Männer an einem Nachbartisch sich umdrehte und Augustus ansah. Dieser lächelte leicht nachdem er den anderen kurz gemustert hatte und erwiderte. „Beispielsweise kannst du dich massieren lassen oder einige können auch meditative Übungen mit dir machen, falls du auf so etwas stehst."  
"Und wo finde ich eines dieser Wunder-Mädchen?" grinste der Fremde ihn an.  
"Geh einfach in die ‚betörende Lilie' in der Torch Street und sag, man soll dir Evelyn bringen. Wenn die beschäftigt ist, dann versuch es mit Lakme die dürfte dir auch gefallen."  
"Gut, danke." Damit warf der Fremde ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch und verließ den ‚gehängten Henker'.  
"Heute Nacht scheinen die Mädchen der Knockturn Alley gut zu tun zu haben. Zuerst Snape und jetzt unser Freund. Da scheint ja wohl nur noch wenig für uns übrig zu bleiben." Lachte Rabastan.

* * *

_So, das war kurz, aber ich hoffe, dass es wenigstens ein :-) oder :-( wert ist.  
Ansonsten greife ich jetzt mal wieder kräftig in die Tasten und hoffe, dass wir uns bald wieder lesen werden!  
verteilt für alle die durchhalten ein Stück Schokoladentorte grins  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_


End file.
